startrekinfiniteuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Q (Species)
The Q are a species of highly intelligent, highly powerful god-like entities who reside apart from the Corporeal Universe in an extradimensional plane of existence known as the Q Continuum. Appearence and Physiology It is hard to tell what the physiology of a Q is becuase they exist in a form that is incomprehensible to the minds of corporeal beings. However, it is apparent that they are all distinct from each other and clearly have a male and a female gender. Often they are seen to take a humanoid form, which would suggest that they originated in a similar form before ascending to the Continuum eons ago. Qs claim to be essentially immortal and posses a skilled power of being able to manipulate time and matter at will. They can manipulate both of these things in a localized manner or in a manner that is extremely vast. There are, however, some limitations to their powers in that those with more experience with these powers can overpower one who is weaker and less experienced. This seems to come with age, but not in every case. Trelane was very young for a Q but was able to somehow amass enough energy to be the most powerful Q in the Continuum. He had powers enough to even kill the Continuum's Head Judge. However, having this much power lead his fabric to become disorganized and left for "holes" within it that Calius Kirk was able to stab through to ultimately kill Trelane during battle. Only another Q or a Q assisted Q-hybrid can kill another Q. Qs claim to be "omnipotent" and "omniscient", however there also seems to be some limitations to this, as well. If Qs were truly omniscient, they would be aware of everything that is occuring all the time, however, in ''Continuum ''Darrin LaCrosse explained to Calius that Qs are only capable of knowing the past and future if they take special care to look back, which is why Calius was able to hide from Trelane back in time for a few days without his knowledge. Also, Q had to take special care to see into the future when he was questioning what it would be like to be married to Calius. This does not mean that they are incabable of omnisciency, they just have to look deeper to know what is in the past or future. Futhermore, though Qs seem to have an excellent sense of preception, there seem to be limits to that as well, for in ''Odyssey ''when Amanda Rogers was sent by the Continuum to help Calius, Q, Darrin, and Peter find their kidnapped children, she could not diffinitively say where they were. Qs are also telepathic toward corpeal beings, and are also capable of speaking to each other through their minds. Qs are capable of procreation with each other, and also with corporeal beings. When two Qs copulate they do so by joining their energies together, which doesn't always result in the creation of offspring. For a Q to reproduce with a non-entity, however, they must take on a form that is genetically compatible to their non-Q mate and proceed with the reproductive process of that species. Qs are sexually mature by the time they are approximately ten million years old, but do not generally have children until much later. History Qs existed as non-entity, organic lifeforms in a universe that existed before the creation of the current one. They were a highly advanced humanoid species that was capable of telepathy and shapeshifting, and evolved in a manner similar to humanoids of this universe. According to history, they were one of the most technological species in their realm and, though destroying the original planet on which they originated, they learned from their mistake, moving to another planet and treating it with respect and peace. Though they were an esentially peaceful race, the other races in their realm were constantly warring with each other. This displeased a race of beings known as Them. They lived on a separate dimensional plane and were responsible for the creation of universes. When They decided that universe displeased Them, They made contact with the Q, explaining who They were and that the Q was the only species out of Their universe that pleased them. They then destroyed that universe and allowed the Q to reside in a seperate plane of existence that would later be called the Q Continuum. In adition to the creation of the Continuum, They also bestowed upon the Q the gift of the extravagant powers the Q have become known for. According to the Q, this occured several octillion years ago (1027) Aproximately 14 billion years ago, after much deliberation, They decided to create a new Universe. Previously, the old universe had been destoryed by its collapse into a singularity. They then took this infintesimal particle out of a vast vacuum known to the Q as Nothing, and kept it. When They finally decided to create a new universe They took this particle and split it evenly, throwing the first piece back out into Nothing. The particle's contact with Nothing caused the Big Bang to occur, and the new universe began expanding indefinately. The second piece of the particle was what held the new universe in balance, and it was called the Particle of Existence. They decided to intrust the Particle to the Q as a test to see how worthy the Q were. Seeing this as a challenge worth taking, the Q completely reformed their society in order to be worthy holders of the Particle. At first the new form of government proved successful to bring the Q together in a uniform manner, but after several reforms the governmant quickly became totalitarian and bordered on Communism. The old language was forgotten, along with given names, and the Q all began referring to each other as Q. The governement that started out as a democracy soon became a oligarcy, ruled by a Great Council and Head Judge that were selected only from an elite few. This lead to hipocrisy and corruption within the government. to be added Qstc.png|Q, a male Q|link=Q Saraa.png|Saraa LaCrosse, a female Q|link=Saraa Johnson Darrin2.png|Darrin LaCrosse, a male Q|link=Darrin LaCrosse Caribbean blue.png|Calius Kirk, a female Q/Human hubrid|link=Calius Saraa Kirk (Adult) Category:Alien Races Category:Q Category:Star Trek: Defiance Category:Star Trek: Alliance Category:Star Trek: Continuum Category:Star Trek: Odyssey Category:Star Trek: Perdition Category:Non-Corporeal Entities